gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Drive
Blood Drive is a symmetrical map introduced in Gears of War 2 and appearing in Gears of War 3 and Gears of War: Judgment. It returns in Gears of War 4 as part of a free map DLC that Season Pass owners could play exclusively from January 10th, 2017. It became available to all players on January 17th, 2017,Legacy Favorites Return to Gears of War 4 with Series 2 Cards and New Maps but is only available for private play if the Season Pass has been purchased or the map is separately downloaded. It consists of two stairways that lead up to two levels each on both sides of the map. In the center of the map are pillars that can be used as cover, as well as benches that can also be used. There are two weapon spawns on the ground floor, as well as two weapon spawns in two large rooms on both sides of the map. The final weapon spawns are at the very top of the stairways in a side room. This map seems to be a hospital, given its name - Jacinto Medical International - and the fact that there are medical beds present. Horde Strategy An effective (and most common) way to defend against Horde is to have your team camp at the top of one of the sides. Three players should stay in the Middle (Hallway and Balcony) section, and the other two at the Top, providing long range cover. Only head down to the Bottom when ammo is needed, and always go with another person, even with someone giving long range cover. Be careful because if no one is in the large room, Locust can spawn behind you and quickly overwhelm. In later waves, it's best to fall back into the Top room, and block off the entryway with a Boom Shield. On wave multiples of 10, try to have two Boom Shields in the hallway leading to the Top Room. This helps slow the Bloodmounts that jump over the first shield. Guardian Strategy This is a great map for Guardian. When you are the leader, there are two effective places you can go to hide. The first strategy is to hide in the Pistol room. However, this is not encouraged because a well placed grenade can be the end of you. The better (and more common) way is to go to the room with the grenades. This is very effective because you have easy access to the grenades and can grab them multiple times and can keep both entrances tagged. Be aware that if a player tries to plant three grenades at the same time, they will begin to self-destruct. Another tactic is to save the frag grenades and stick them near the spawn rooms. If an opposing player spawns and walks out, they'll get a surprise as well as giving your team precious time to move your leader. Meatflag Strategy This strategy usually employs one player getting to the frag spawn and placing either smoke grenades or frags near or at the enemy's capture point. Another good tactic is to save the grenades and stick them near the spawn rooms. If done correctly, it can kill anyone spawning and save some time capping the flag. Weapons As with most weapon spawns, many of the weapons on Blood Drive are in a cycle that switches the weapons at certain spawn points. The only exception is the Scorcher. Torque Bow/Longshot Boltok Pistol/Gorgon Pistol Frags/Ink Changes to Gears of War: Judgment The map has been altered slightly to accommodate the gameplay of Gears of War: Judgment multiplayer with added side routes, ledges, and weapon spawns. References Category:Multiplayer Maps